


The baker and his assistant

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [22]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The baker and his assistant

Lukas came into the bakery before dawn, thinking he'd be alone there. But Jess was already kneading the dough for the morning's first loaves.

"I'll be leaving soon," she said, not looking up from her work.

"Leaving?" The full realization began to dawn on him. "Why?"

"Because your wife doesn't want me here."

"But…" He floundered momentarily. "What will I do without you?"

"Find another assistant. Though, for the sake of your marriage, I'd hire a boy next time."

He had the good grace to look ashamed. "If you need anything…"

She laid a hand on her stomach. "We won't."


End file.
